


雨伞之下

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 校园向，学长藻×学弟治，是青涩酸甜的暧昧啊。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	雨伞之下

梅雨时节，天空的颜色是黏糊糊的雾白，像蜘蛛呕吐的丝网把欢喜捕获，没有一丝干爽的蓝，太阳将耀眼的光芒小心翼翼藏匿进混沌浓云中，绵绵蔼蔼的雨线笼罩万物。滴里哒啦，滴里哒啦，雨持续下着，自早上第二节外语课到放学铃声响起就没有停过，水滴前赴后继坠落水泥地面摔个粉身碎骨，弹溅一朵朵宝石皇冠般晶莹剔透的祭祀花。山治向来不喜欢梅雨天，每逢雨季总会发生些不好的事情。即使刻意忽略压在心底那些滞重的回忆，心情也会莫名变得阴郁烦躁，整个人像包开过封受了潮的焦糖爆米花一样蔫蔫恹恹。

雨后次日醒来得个头痛感冒甚至高烧早已不足为奇，就算在这气温骤降的日子里他套了一层又一层去抵御寒冷，但湿气依然会从骨子里滋生蔓延。山治把外套拉链拉到最顶端，高高竖起的衣领硬邦邦地抵在下巴上，与微微冒头的青色胡茬来回摩擦。好冷，他瑟缩着脖子，快步走下湿漉漉的楼梯，发现教学楼门口那不算宽大的空间挤满了学生，他们都是没有带伞只好等待雨停的苦命人，教学楼的屋檐就是生与死的界限。偶尔有几个急着回家的，一咬牙冲出去接受雨箭的洗礼，大有英勇赴死的魄力。

山治从书包里掏出雨伞的时候不小心撞到身边的人。抬眼一看，是剑道部的学长索隆，因为显眼的发色和英俊的外表迷倒不少女生，成为新闻部长期取材对象，名副其实的校园风云人物。“啊，抱歉。”他有礼貌地道歉，对方挠挠后脑勺，没说什么，很平静地接受了。山治突然觉得有些尴尬，尽管他也搞不懂自己为什么会这么想。他突然想跟那些勇士一样冲进雨里撒腿狂奔，让逐渐飙温的脑袋冷却一下，然而最终他还是佯作冷静地剥开了伞套。

“喂，那个，我没带伞。”在山治即将离开之际，索隆的掌心蜻蜓点水地按住他的肩，冷不丁开口道，“可以一起走吗？”山治犹豫片刻，点了点头，微妙的情绪像不安静的火星子般闪烁。“谢了。”索隆方才局促地收回了手。“走吧。”山治垂眸，无意识地将校服衣领再往上提了提，深绿色粗糙的衣料挡住他冻得发紫的唇，使索隆看不见微微上扬的嘴角。

七彩斑斓的伞花在雨里盛开旋转。按下伞柄凸出的按钮，透明的伞如空气弹般炸开，顶起漂亮的半圆壁垒。山治抬高伞檐，无声地邀请索隆进入他浅弧形的保护层下。索隆紧了紧斜挎单肩包的黑色带子，然后双手插进口袋里收紧双臂，不疾不徐地挨着山治走，稍微比他落后了半个身子。反观山治，好似一只黄毛小鸭般低头赶路，画面有些滑稽。

被迫吸入大量混合着草本清香的泥土腥涩气息，空气中飘散的孢子刺激鼻粘膜让山治很想打喷嚏，他抬手揉了揉发痒的鼻子，忽而眼尖地发现索隆暗中观察着自己。心脏顿时砰砰直跳，声音大到怕是聋子都能听见，隔着衣物接触的肌肤正在狂烧。他加快脚步往前走去，索隆却又似有若无地贴了过来，疑惑地问：“你知道我家在哪里？”

山治突然停住脚步，窘迫地回头看向他，他该怎么向索隆解释，自己在同班同学兼新闻部部长娜美的宣传下买过很多期校报，早就对他的事迹了如指掌。他再一次证实了下雨天会令人烦躁的这个事实，暧昧弥漫在雨雾湿气里渐渐显露了一丝轮廓。


End file.
